Whispy Woods Land
|theme = Wilderness |world = |icon = |boss = Whispy Woods |common enemies = Bounder, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Gaspar, Gordo, Kabu, Mumbies, Sir Slippy, Twister, UFO, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} '''Whispy Woods Land', spelled Wispy-Woods Land in the instruction booklet, is a Pinball Land that appears in Kirby's Pinball Land. General Information Whispy Woods Land is the first stage shown to the player, though he/she does not have to play this stage first. Every stage of every Pinball Land has a drain, two flippers, two slingshots, two outlanes, and two rollover switches. Rolling over a rollover switch will cause an Outlane Stopper to appear on the other side of the stage (this Outlane Stopper will disappear after one use or after a certain amount of time). Hitting a Maxim Tomato somewhere on the stage or causing Kirby Triplets to line up correctly will create a Maxim Tomato, which blocks the drain. This too will disappear after a certain amount of time or if Kirby falls to a lower stage. Stages Bottom Stage The bottom stage of Whispy Woods Land has a star in the middle with a Big Kabu sitting in the middle of it. A Mumbies floats around the Big Kabu, just over the fades word, "WARP STAR." Two Gordos float near the top corners, where six Kabus line the walls. Finally, three Kirby Triplets exist below the Big Kabu. Rolling over each Kirby Triplet exactly twice will make a Maxim Tomato appear to block the drain. Hitting the Mumbies once will illuminate a letter of WARP STAR; illuminating all the letters will make Mumbies explode and create a Warp Star, which the player can leave the Pinball Land on. Defeating the six Kabus in the corners will cause the Big Kabu to explode, and his star becomes available. If the player lands where the foe was sitting, an arrow will begin pointing in five directions; the player can use this to fire him/herself up to the middle stage by pressing A with the right timing. Middle Stage The middle stage has two Gordos hovering near the middle of the screen. Two holes exist in the top corners; if Kirby enters one, he'll come out the other. A large Kirby exists at the top of the screen, with the word, "SLOT," over him, and an arrow pointing at him from below. A slot machine with three slots exists below the arrow, with one slot flashing every few seconds. If Kirby hits the big Kirby from below, the one slot that's flashing will change to something random. Rolling over the word "SLOT" will make all three slots change to something random. Lining up a Kirby, a Maxim Tomato, and a star on the slot machine will make a UFO fly out of one hole and into the other. The same UFO will fly out with a Maxim Tomato if the player lines up three Maxim Tomatoes, or a Warp Star if he/she lines up three stars—this Warp Star can take Kirby to the Whispy Woods Bonus Game. Lining up three Kirbys will make the big Kirby look up, and he'll spit the other Kirby up to the top stage if the hero lands on top of him. Lining up three Waddle Doos will make the Maxim Tomato stopper disappear if it was there to begin with. Top Stage The top stage has three Cappies in the middle of the screen, with a platform above them. On this platform stands a Sir Slippy, who occasionally moves from side to side with an item behind him (either an apple, a Maxim Tomato, Invincibility Candy, or a black Warp Star). On either side of this platform are two fairly-large Kirbys, each holding a Twister. A Bounder clings to each lower wall, and barely moves up and down it. If Kirby rolls over both Twisters in one shot, they will spin rapidly, create a strange sound, and change the item behind Sir Slippy. If Kirby keeps them spinning long enough, a Maxim Tomato will appear behind the latter enemy, and the sound of the microphone item from Kirby's Dream Land will sound. If the player has beaten King Dedede at least once, a sprite of Blade Knight will appear in the center of the screen. If Kirby hits a Cappy, its cap will fly off, but it can get another if the player takes too long in defeating it. If a Cappy is hit while its cap is off, it will be defeated, but it can rise up with its cap back if the player takes too long in defeating the others. If Kirby defeats all three Cappies, Sir Slippy's item will change into a black Warp Star. Kirby will have limited time to touch that Warp Star and travel to the boss. Bonus Game Two Kirbys are controlled by the player's flippers in a breakout-style sub-game. They are to break as many blocks as they can in sixty seconds for points. Boss The boss of Whispy Woods Land is, not surprisingly, Whispy Woods. He is stationary, occasionally dropping apples and spitting air puffs to knock Kirby onto the Warp Star, thus sending him back to Whispy Woods Land's top stage. Whispy also drops Gordos that, if not knocked away by Kirby, will paralyze a flipper for a few seconds. Defeating Whispy will grant Kirby a key, which he must pick up to finish his business in the Pinball Land. Trivia *While none of the Pinball Lands have music exactly taken from a previous game, Whispy Woods Land is the only Pinball Land to have its own unique theme. **This theme has only been reused or rearranged once: It was the first part of the "Kirby Ball Medley" performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra as part of the Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra Concert. As such, out of all the music pieces in the concert, "Whispy Woods Land" holds the distinction of being the track to receive a remix after the longest time span, receiving it 24 years after its debut. Artwork KPL Whispy Woods Land artwork.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' it:Whispy Woods Land ja:ウィスピーウッズランド Category:Levels in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Levels Category:Forest Category:Entertainment